


I almost do

by Nikipa



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Allusion tellement discrète à Bartheill qu'on en peut même pas considérer ça comme une allusion, Café plein de touristes, Hugo est bg comme d'hab, M/M, Martin voyage comme d'hab, Mostly du Dement avec un poil de brotp Clemeill parce que ma vie, Post-Break Up, Vincent fait du théâtre, peut être un peu fluff et niais par moment désolée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikipa/pseuds/Nikipa
Summary: "I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you and risk another goodbye (...) and I confess babe, in my dreams you're touching my face and asking me if I wanna try again with you. And I almost do."Ou Hugo et Vincent se revoient autour d'un verre après avoir rompu. Les coeurs et la rancoeur finissent par s'ouvrir.





	I almost do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Je suis tellement contente d'enfin pouvoir poster ça. J'ai commencé à l'écrire en septembre, ce qui fait que c'était d'actualité à l'époque mais, concours oblige, je n'ai pu le peaufiner que maintenant.
> 
> Contexte plutôt actuel, imaginez vous fin septembre, début octobre.Tout est fictif.  
> (le titre et le résumé viennent de la chanson éponyme de Taylor Swift)
> 
> Désolée pour la mise en page, je me bats avec ce site mais je perds.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

Il est assis dans le train, la tête contre la vitre, les yeux fermés, somnolant, il ne profite pas du paysage qui défile à toute allure derrière la fenêtre. Il est fatigué, épuisé, ça fait longtemps qu’il ne s’est pas senti dans cet état. Un mélange de satisfaction et de fatigue extrême. Il investit tout son être dans un projet qui lui tient à cœur puis il en oublie de conserver l’énergie nécessaire à sa survie mentale. Alors qu'il est sur le point de succomber au sommeil, son portable jamais utilisé vibre dans son sac, contre sa jambe, il sursaute mais n’ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. Il n’aime pas être connecté, il ne l’est que très peu. Peu importe ce que c'est, ça pourra attendre.  
  
Et il ne découvrira le message qu’en traînant son petit sac dans la grande gare parisienne, des heures plus tard, obligé de revenir s’infecter de la pollution encore une fois. Il se stoppera au milieu des passagers pressés, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur son écran, le sac tombant à terre et le coeur battant un peu trop rapidement. Il recevra des regards noirs et des petits cris des parisiens qu’il aura dérangés. Mais il ne verra rien d’autre que le prénom affiché sur son écran, l’expéditeur de son message. Un nom et un prénom qu’il voyait beaucoup passer dernièrement, que ce soit dans la presse ou sur les réseaux sociaux, mais qu’il n’avait pas vu dans ses messages depuis plusieurs mois. Son cœur se serrera un peu à cette idée et il fera l’adolescent en rougissant et n’osant pas ouvrir le message, par peur de ce qu’il pourrait contenir. Il sortira précipitamment, à la recherche d’un taxi pour rentrer retrouver son modeste petit appartement parisien. Et même assis et coincé dans les embouteillages perpétuels du périphérique, il osera à peine déverrouiller son téléphone, préférant ignorer la notification plutôt que de devoir la confronter. Soudain, un élan de courage après un énième coup de klaxon de la part de son chauffeur, il tapera frénétiquement son code après avoir fait glisser son pouce sur le prénom tant redouté.  
Deux petites phrases s'afficheront à l'écran dans une bulle grise et toute son appréhension s'envolera tandis que ses yeux parcourront les courtes lignes.  
  
_« J’ai entendu dire que tu étais à Paris pour quelques jours. On pourrait boire un café ? »_  
  
Une question mélangée à un ordre, signe de l’autorité naturelle qu’il était incapable de refréner. Ce n’était pas une proposition, comme s’il savait très bien qu’il allait automatiquement accepter. Pourtant, il hésitera. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps et la peine de leur dernière entrevue l'effrayera. L'idée de le revoir le tétanisera. L'envie cependant, gagnera. Vaincu, ses longs doigts fins pianoteront une réponse qui se voudra banale. Son cœur s'arrêtera de battre quand son pouce aura appuyé sur la flèche d'envoi puis un sourire déchirera son visage lorsqu'il recevra une heure et une adresse à peine quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
**  


\- Tu as l'air vraiment heureux.

   
Vincent finit par lâcher, incapable de se retenir tant ça lui crève les yeux et lui tort le ventre. Il interrompt son interlocuteur au milieu de banalités qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter tant il se sent agressé par cette joie intense qu'il voit sur le visage d'Hugo depuis qu'ils se sont rejoints. Il jalouse cette quiétude qui le rend encore plus beau qu'avant, cette fierté qui empêche ses cernes gonflés et ses traits tirés de l'enlaidir. Il s'extasie en voyant le soleil caresser sa peau déjà dorée, qui paraît encore plus bronzée avec le tee shirt blanc qu'il porte.Il admire cette peau, légèrement humidifiée par la chaleur, ses tatouages qui recouvrent ses bras, il s'enivre de tout ce qu'il arrive à ressentir en l'ayant face à lui. Il remarque à quel points ses cheveux ont blondi, entre l'eau salée qui les a abîmés et le soleil qui les a éclaircis. Il résiste à l'envie folle de passer sa main dedans pour les remettre en place et vérifier leur douceur qu'il suspecte. Il se perd dans les poils rebelles autour de sa bouche qui le rendent plus âgé, plus mûr.  
Mais, surtout, il fulmine face à ce sourire si puissant, si neuf, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir auparavant. Un sourire si lumineux qu'il finit par le brûler, si violent qu'il pourrait lui faire mal s'il s'en approche trop et peut être est-ce déjà trop tard. Et c'est avec ce sourire qu'Hugo lui répond, ses yeux allumés d'une nouvelle lueur qui le fixent fermement.

  
   
\- Je le suis, ça doit être pour ça.

  
   
C'est si simple. Ça explose de sincérité. Vincent ne s'est pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi douloureux. Bien sûr, il savait qu'en le revoyant après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il aurait forcément des vieux souvenirs venant le hanter et ses morceaux de cœur brisés qui lui donneraient la nausée mais, là, c'est différent.   
Il y a cette sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose, d'avoir commis un échec, qui s'empare de lui et lui bloque presque le souffle.  
  
Parce que cet éclat, cette confiance, cette sérénité, cette superbe, il ne les a jamais vus. Il n'a jamais eu la chance de croiser cette quiétude, de se faire illuminer par ce sourire ni de profiter de cette gaieté. Jamais. Pendant les mois qu'il a passé avec lui, jamais il ne l'a vu comme ça, c'est comme s'il le redécouvrait aujourd'hui, autour de cette table, dans ce café envahit par les touristes. Comme si le Hugo qui se tenait face à lui n'était pas le même que celui qui l'avait quitté six mois plus tôt, un jour pluvieux de mars. Comme si c'était un homme nouveau, un homme heureux. Heureux parce qu'il l'avait fui. Heureux parce qu'il s'était détaché de le lui. Heureux parce qu'il avait laissé son fardeau derrière et qu'il avait pu avancer.

  
  
\- C'est super... Il souffle, la voix plus tremblante que prévu et le ton trop mensonger à son goût.

  
  
Pourtant il est fier, réellement, et il aimerait lui dire mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il veut lui dire qu'il l'a suivi de loin dans son aventure, qu'il ne rate aucun de ses reportages et qu'il admire son travail, ses prises de position et qu'il comprend qu'il se sente aussi accompli. Il lui dirait bien tout ça mais la boule dans sa gorge l'empêche de formuler des phrases intelligibles.

  
  
\- Tout va bien ?

  
   
Le journaliste n'est pas dupe, il voit bien que quelque chose gêne son compagnon, il n'arrive juste pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Vincent se tortille sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, inquiet d'être percé à jour. Il fixe obstinément son verre d'eau vide en essayant d'y puiser une force suffisante pour prendre la parole.

  
  
\- Oui. C'est juste... C'est stupide de dire ça mais, j'ai l'impression que tu es bien plus heureux maintenant que lorsque nous étions ensemble, comme si notre rupture t'avait permis d'aller mieux.  
  
Il regrette les mots dès qu'ils quittent ses lèvres. Il n'a nulle part où se cacher alors il fuit Hugo du regard pour feindre un peu de contenance. Celui-ci ne réplique pas tout de suite, il a comme un temps d'arrêt. Il baisse la tête et son sourire disparaît mais l’aura étincelante qui émane de lui ne faiblit pas. Il se risque enfin à répondre aux plaintes du comédien.  


\- Vincent...  
 

Sa voix est douce comme une caresse venant panser son cœur brisé. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et, cette fois, la lueur a disparu, il y a de la peine, une légère douleur.  
  
  
\- Je t’en prie ne pense pas ça.  
  
Il joue avec ses mains, regarde partout autour de lui, son assurance s’est envolée, il cherche ses mots. Il est gêné, sa voix devient fébrile, il n’aime pas se dévoiler.  
  
  
\- Tu es une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées.  


Vincent pouffe légèrement parce que c’est pathétique, cliché, mais que ça le touche au plus profond de son être. Il se trouve ridicule, misérable, minable mais le regard doux qui l’enveloppe ne fléchit pas. À cet instant, il est prêt à croire à tout ce qu’Hugo lui dira.  
  
  
\- Je... Ça paraît égoïste, et ça l’est probablement, mais j’avais besoin de me concentrer sur moi... Je...  
 

Son regard se perd à nouveau, la douleur est dans toute la pupille, la gêne teint ses joues en rose. Il redevient vulnérable pour quelques secondes seulement.  


\- J’avais besoin de me retrouver.  


Et Vincent hoche la tête parce qu’il comprend, parce qu’il ne lui en veut pas, parce qu’il en est incapable. Il a suffisamment de courage pour oser répondre.  
  
  
\- Et maintenant tu t’es trouvé. Ça se voit. Tu rayonnes.  
  
Les mots lui sont arrachés directement du cœur et lui laissent un trou béant qui le tiraille. Comme pour appuyer le compliment, Hugo retrouve son sourire solaire et irradie la peau abîmée de Vincent.  
  
  
\- Et toi? Comment tu vas ?  
  
Il y a tellement d’intérêt dans sa voix que le comédien pourrait se mettre à paniquer parce qu’il n’a rien de convenable à répondre. Il se revoit deux jours auparavant, avachi sur un lit d’hôtel inconfortable le regard dans le vide et le cœur serré, incapable de se sentir bien malgré les répétitions d’un projet qui lui tient à cœur. Pourtant, il force un faible sourire sur ses lèvres, il est faux, ça se voit, mais il n’arrive pas à faire mieux.  
  
  
\- Je vais bien. Les répétitions sont très prenantes, c’est fatiguant mais ça en vaut le coup.  
  
Les sourcils d’Hugo se froncent pendant une fraction de secondes et ses lèvres tremblent légèrement, comme si elles se retenaient de laisser passer un tas de mots. Finalement, elles s’ouvrent et ne dévoilent absolument pas ce qui était prévu.  
  
  
\- Tant mieux.  
  
Le ton est lourd de censure et de suspicion, c’est une invitation à en dire plus, à dire la vérité. Vincent la décline en hochant la tête.  
  
  
\- C’est passionnant.  
  
Ils en restent là. Leurs regards se perdent sur la foule environnante et ils réalisent soudainement qu’ils ne sont pas seuls. La foule frappe le macônnais, il n’avait pas prêté attention au bruit, il a les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Il se rend compte que tout avait disparu pour lui, que ses mauvaises habitudes sont revenues bien trop vite. Sa tendance à oublier le reste du monde en présence du journaliste est restée intacte, toujours aussi présente, toujours aussi intense.  
  
Le poids dans sa poitrine depuis qu’il a reçu le message la veille continue à se manifester. Il y a une question qu’il n’a pas posée. Un sujet qu’il n’a pas abordé. Ça le fait presque suffoquer, il n’a plus le choix, il est obligé de l’évacuer.  
  
  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as proposé ce rendez-vous ?  
  
Hugo relève précipitamment la tête de son téléphone. Il n’a pas l’air perturbé plus que ça, il s'attendait visiblement à cette question légitime. Comme un bon élève, il a déjà préparé sa réponse.  
  
  
\- J’avais envie de te voir.  
  
Ce n’est pas la réponse attendue, ils le savent tous les deux. Ils se fixent, en attendant que l’autre le fasse remarquer, que l’autre ose mettre le doigt sur le vrai problème. Vincent ne résiste pas longtemps, ses tendances ironiques et son cœur brisé l’empêchent de se retenir.  
  
  
\- Pourtant je croyais que tu voulais qu’on arrête de se voir.  
  
Le ton est tranchant, aucune pitié, juste une lame aiguisée qui s’enfonce sous la peau dorée d’Hugo.  
  
  
\- C’est plus compliqué que ça.  
  
Il se défend, en mélangeant inlassablement son café comme si leurs tourments pouvaient se dissoudre en même temps que le sucre.  
  
  
\- J’imagine oui.

  
  
Et Hugo se dévoile, sans relever la tête il entrouvre à peine les lèvres, c’est rapide, silencieux, discret. C'est une balle silencieuse.  
  
  
\- Tu me manquais...  
  
Sauf que ça ne marche pas comme ça, ce n’est pas aussi simple. Vincent entend à peine les mots qui se sont faits recouvrir par les cris des touristes italiens à leur gauche. Il n’est pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu, quelque part, il préférerait avoir mal compris mais le regard fuyant du plus jeune qui se passionne d’avantage pour sa tasse de café achève de le convaincre. Son sang ne fait qu’un tour. Il ne sait pas s’il doit rire ou pleurer.  
  
  
\- Et ? Sa voix s’étrangle sous le flot d’émotions qui le submerge. Tu crois que tu ne m’as pas manqué ces six derniers mois ? Les mots tremblent, trahissant son émotion et il se maudit d’être si sensible.  
  
Les lèvres de Hugo se pincent, il retient sa culpabilité grandissante.  
  
  
\- Et bien si. Tu m’as manqué, mais j’ai respecté ton choix. Tu ne voulais plus que se voit alors je ne t’ai pas appelé, je ne t’ai pas contacté. J’ai simplement souffert en silence.  
  
C’est comme si une tonne de chagrin se détachait subitement de ses épaules. Comme s’il pouvait enfin relever la tête, expulser sa colère, obtenir justice.  
Il y a une éclipse, comme si toute la force qu’avait eu le blond jusqu’ici n’avait jamais existé, n’avait été qu’une façade fébrile, le Soleil s'assombrit, il disparaît même.  
  
  
\- Je suis désolé.  
  
Et c’est tout ce qu’il trouve à dire parce qu’il n’est pas sûr qu’il y ait autre chose. Rien ne convient de toute façon. Aucune réponse n’est bonne à donner. Rien n’est correct quand on a brisé le cœur de quelqu’un. Pourtant c’est tout ce qui lui vient. Il pose un morceau de scotch sur une tasse brisée en espérant qu’elle tienne encore un peu.  
  
Vincent reçoit les excuses, il aimerait que ça soit suffisant, il aimerait que ces quelques mots rattrapent des mois passés à pleurer, à ruminer son chagrin. Il a toujours aimé les mots et leur pouvoir mais, en cet instant, il n'y croit plus du tout. Il n'y a aucune magie, aucun effet bénéfique, aucune amélioration. Juste des mots prononcés parce qu'ils devraient l'être, parce qu'il n'en existe pas d'autres. Ce sont des mots par défaut et ça ne soigne pas.  


\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Hugo tire Vincent de ses pensées.  


Le comédien le regarde, interdit, il ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de se passer.  


\- Comment ça?  
   
\- Nous? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
   
\- On ne fait rien, Hugo, on ne fait plus rien depuis longtemps.  
   
\- Tu penses que ça pourrait changer ?  
   
\- Je pense que ce n'est pas aussi facile.  


Et comme pour le contredire, la main d'Hugo se pose sur la sienne et le monde entier se fige. Son souffle se coupe. C'est un moment de paix où rien d'autre n'existe. Où le feu en lui se ravive enfin pour brûler tout le reste. Ses tourments disparaissent, calcinés, il ressent juste une douce chaleur qui part de sa main et l'enveloppe confortablement. Il voudrait tant que ça dure, il aimerait tant que ça soit aussi simple. Mais, comme toujours, la réalité a très vite fait de le rattraper. Elle lui explose au visage et rompt cet instant presque magique.  
  
Il retire sa main précipitamment comme si soudainement cette douce caresse s'était mise à lui arracher la peau, parce qu'il s'est fait amadouer par la douceur de la flamme et qu'il vient juste de se rendre compte qu'il s'est brûlé. Hugo le regarde sans comprendre, sa main obstinément ancrée à la même place, reflet de sa détermination.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
  
Vincent explique de ce qui lui paraît être la façon la plus claire possible. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, bien au contraire, et c'est bien le problème, mais c'est qu'il ne peut pas.  
  
\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Son ex compagnon répète, de façon presque agressive.  
   
\- Du jour au lendemain, tu as tout arrêté. Je ne peux pas tout recommencer, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.  
   
\- Vincent...  


Le journaliste se fait couper par son interlocuteur qui secoue la tête, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés. Il ne supporte plus d'être rappelé à l'ordre de cette façon, comme si tout ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens.  


\- S'il te plaît, écoute moi pour une fois...  


L'air honteux, tel un enfant venant d'être réprimandé, Hugo s'enfonce un peu plus dans sa chaise. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de conserver son assurance phare.  
  
\- Très bien, vas-y.  


L'air faussement détaché met en valeur la froideur de sa réponse mais Vincent s'en satisfait.  


\- Je ne t’en veux pas, sincèrement, je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de te trouver, Hugo. Mais ces six mois qui tu as passé à te chercher, moi, je les ai passés à essayer de t’oublier.   
  
  
Et il y a quelque chose qui se brise entre eux, ses yeux ont dû mal à retenir les larmes, il les sent s’humidifier. Il serre les poings pour tenter de continuer le plus dignement possible.   
  
  
\- Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout revoir s’effondrer.   
  
  
Le journaliste le regarde, une étrange sensation dans le ventre, la culpabilité qui l’envahit et la déception de perdre tout ce à quoi il tient. Son monde s'effondre sous ses yeux, un trou béant s'ouvre sous ses pieds en même temps que dans sa poitrine, et il est en train de tomber. Il ne cherche même pas à se défendre, aucun argument n'est valable, pas quand Vincent le regarde avec cet air meurtri, pas quand il réalise soudainement tout ce qu'il a anéanti. Il n’ajoute rien parce qu’il n’y a rien à ajouter, il a compris et son soleil s’éteint, les nuages l'occultent, il fait froid.   
  
  
—  
  
  
\- J’ai revu Vincent.

   
Hugo est allongé sur son lit, le téléphone collé à l’oreille, le cœur vide et la cigarette à la bouche. Incapable de faire autre chose que de penser à son rendez vous, il s'est senti obligé de partager sa douleur avec la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre ou, au moins, faire semblant d'essayer.

\- Vincent... Dedienne?  
   
\- Ben oui qui d’autre ?  
  
  
À l’autre bout du fil, et du monde, Martin soupire. Il est appuyé contre la vitre dans la salle d’attente de l’aéroport à Toronto. Ses yeux le piquent, réclamant plus de repos. Son dos se plaint des nuits passées dans les transports ou dans des motels inconfortables. Il a sursauté en entendant son téléphone sonner mais s’est empressé de s’éloigner pour répondre après avoir vu l’identité de celui qui l’avait dérangé.   
Il râle pour la forme, son meilleur ami choisit toujours les pires moments pour lui téléphoner.   
  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, Hugo... Il passa sa main sur son visage pour masser ses muscles endoloris. Et donc tu l’as revu? Comment ça se fait ?  
 

\- Quand j’ai vu qu’il serait de passage à Paris en même temps que moi, je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous.   
 

\- Et il a accepté ?!  
  
  
Le ton trop rapide marque la surprise, bien réelle et Hugo se tend. Les passagers en transit lancent un regard noir à Martin qui vient de crier dans la petite salle de repos à tel point ça lui semble invraisemblable.   
  
  
\- Évidement qu’il a accepté. Pourquoi n’aurait-il pas accepté?  
   
Sa réponse est froide, teintée de colère, plus contre lui que contre son meilleur ami, la culpabilité l’étouffe mais il la réprime de plus belle en rejetant la faute sur les autres.   
  
\- Ne le prends pas mal... Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ça ne s’est pas exactement super bien fini entre vous, à sa place je ne sais pas si j’aurais eu envie de te revoir.   
  
\- Heureusement que tu n’es pas à sa place alors.   
  
\- Si c’est pour être aussi aimable que ça, tu peux raccrocher Hugo, je suis vraiment trop épuisé pour qu’on s’engueule à cause de ton ego fragile.   
  
  
Ça ne marche que quand c’est lui qui dit ça. Les autres ne pourraient pas, Hugo ne les laisserait pas faire. Mais Martin a toujours été son pilier, lui permettant de rester sur terre, de s’accrocher à la réalité.  C’est lui qui lui fixe ses limites, qui le rappelle à ordre lorsqu’il franchit les barrières et qu'il va trop loin. Alors, il obéit.   
  
  
\- Désolé... il murmure en tirant sur sa cigarette et Martin se détend en s’appuyant un peu plus contre la vitre.   
 

\- C’est bon... Du coup, pourquoi ça s’est mal passé ce rendez-vous ?  
  
  
Hugo tique, c’est ce que le silence qui suit confirme à son ami qui l’imagine très bien les yeux légèrement écarquillés et les sourcils froncés, irrité de se sentir aussi prévisible.   
  
  
\- Je ne t’ai pas dit que ça c’était mal passé. Il tente, pour garder la tête haute. 

  
   
Martin pouffe de l’autre côté de la ligne et cette fois-ci c’est Hugo qui le voit très bien lever les yeux au ciel l’air faussement exaspéré comme il sait si bien le faire.   


-Tu ne m’aurais pas appelé à cette heure-ci si tout allait bien, tu serais avec lui. Il est quoi? Il se stoppe le temps de faire mentalement le calcul. Vingt-deux heures en France ?  
  
  
Le strasbourgeois tourne la tête vers son réveil, les led rouges lui indiquent qu’il se rapproche dangereusement des vingt-trois heures.   
  
  
\- Tu deviens bon en maths. Il taquine.   
 

\- À force de passer mon temps à l’étranger il faut bien... Martin entre dans le jeu et fait la victime.   
 

\- Pauvre petit! se moque Hugo. Tu es où d’ailleurs? Je n’arrive pas à suivre, ça change constamment.   


\- J’attends mon avion pour Miami, j’étais au Canada.   


\- La belle vie quoi.  
 

\- Celle que j’ai choisie, en tous cas.  
  
  
Il y a comme une pointe de regret ou d’amertume dans sa voix, mais c’est vif, trop rapide pour qu’Hugo puisse le relever. Ça n’aurait pas de sens de le faire d’ailleurs, parce que rien n’a jamais été aussi important pour Martin que ses voyages, sa connexion avec le monde. C’est pourquoi, le reporter se reprend très vite, conscient de s’être fait balader et éloigner du sujet qui l’intéressait. Il est trop fatigué pour remettre toute sa vie en question maintenant, il préfère se mêler de celle des autres.   
  
  
\- Bon j’attends toujours la suite de ton histoire, moi. Tu peux essayer de me distraire mais je ne suis pas dupe.   
  
  
Hugo soupire bruyamment en regardant la fumée qu’il vient de créer s’évaporer dans sa chambre. Il a encore le cœur lourd de toutes ses illusions qui se sont effondrées cet après-midi. Il sait très bien que son ami ne le jugera pas mais lui se juge déjà tout seul.  
  
  
\- Il ne veut plus rien avec moi. C’est totalement terminé. Il a dit qu’il ne pouvait pas recommencer.   
  
  
Ça fait encore plus mal de le formuler à voix haute. Il tremble dans son lit, se glisse sous la couette comme dans un cocon qui pourrait le protéger. Il n’a jamais bien su gérer sa douleur. Il a rarement eu à le faire. Ca le brûle comme s’il nageait dans la lave mais ça l’étouffe comme s’il se noyait et la combinaison des deux l’anéantit. Il se retrouve dépassé par ses propres sentiments qu’il a pourtant eu du mal à trouver. Il ne peut qu'admirer un peu plus Vincent qui a su leur faire face. Sa culpabilité augmente avec la boule dans sa gorge, il a le souffle presque coupé. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé capable de ressentir une telle douleur, présente dans chaque cellule de son corps.  
  
  
\- Oh...   
  
  
La voix de Martin lui permet de sortir la tête de l’eau quelques instants, il reprend sa respiration. Ce n’est pas la réponse qu’il attendait. Il sait que le reporter n’a pas tout dit, il le connaît trop bien, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter là dessus. Il attend la suite, sachant qu’elle sera incisive, qu'elle se confondra dans le reste de sa douleur, parce qu'elle sera parfaitement juste.  
  
  
\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses, hein, je sais très bien que ça ne se résume pas à une onomatopée.  
  
  
Il y a un silence durant lequel Martin semble hésiter avant de finalement oser parler.   
  
  
\- En même temps, à quoi tu t’attendais, Hugo? Vous avez été ensemble et amoureux pendant six mois avant que tu n’arrêtes tout, sans qu’il n’ait pu le voir venir. Il a dû essayer de s'en remettre et du jour au lendemain tu redébarques dans sa vie en lui demandant de recommencer, ce n'est pas logique. Il faut se mettre à sa place aussi. Comprends le.   
  
  
C’est ça qui est bien avec Martin, il ne joue jamais le rôle du meilleur ami trop subjectif qui défend corps et âme celui à qui il tient. Au contraire, il a toujours tendance à prendre le parti opposé, à montrer que tout n’est pas toujours blanc ou noir et à faire redescendre Hugo sur terre pour qu’il prenne conscience de la vraie vie. Il lui rappelle souvent que le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui, comme s’il avait tendance à l’oublier, il est bien obligé de finir par croire que c'est le cas. Aujourd’hui ne fait pas exception à la règle sauf qu'aujourd’hui, il a plus que raison de le faire. Même Hugo ne peut s’empêcher d’approuver. Les mots résonnent dans son corps vide et il hoche bêtement la tête dans sa chambre éteinte comme s’il pouvait le voir acquiescer ses propos dévastateurs à des milliers de kilomètres.   
  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire alors ?  
  
  
Le plus vieux se permet un soupir. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son ami est persuadé qu’il a la solution. Il est loin d’être le mieux placé en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, son propre couple étant en difficulté sans arrêt. Une bombe qu’il n’a pas encore trouvé comment désamorcer. Ça le fait doucement rire de devoir gérer un couple qui n’est pas le sien alors qu’il n’arrive même pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passe dans la tête de la personne qu’il aime.  
  


\- Honnêtement ? Il demande, en réprimant un bâillement. 

 

 

\- Ben non, mens moi, vas-y ça m’aidera mieux.   
  
  
Martin est trop fatigué pour prendre la peine de répliquer aux réponses ironiques de son interlocuteur.   
  
  
\- J’en sais rien. Je ne m’y connais pas, tu le sais, mais je pense que tu devrais le laisser respirer. S’il veut te revoir, il est suffisamment grand pour le décider tout seul. 

 

\- Tu penses qu'il voudra? La voix est hésitante, fébrile, vulnérable, miroir de toute une âme en souffrance.

 

Le cœur de Martin se serre, il déteste sentir son ami aussi mal, surtout sur un autre continent quand il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter puis essayer vainement de le réconforter. Il aimerait avoir une réponse miracle, une solution parfaite qui résoudrait tous leurs problèmes. Il laisse son regard se perdre sur la foule qui évolue autour de lui pour tenter de trouver une réponse appropriée. Un couple qui se tient la main, des amis qui rient, une petite fille qui court, toutes ces choses qui font que, malgré tout, le monde continue de tourner.  
  


\- Je ne sais pas, Hugo, mais je l'espère sincèrement, pour vous deux.

 

 

C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire, parce qu'il n'a pas de boule de cristal, ni de diplôme en psychologie.

  
  
**  
  
  
Il est assis dans le train direction Saint-Étienne, le nez sur son téléphone et le pouce enfoncé sur la touche plus du volume pour tenter d'étouffer les cris stridents des enfants autour de lui. Il a pris son billet sur un coup de tête après avoir parlé à Martin. Comme souvent, il a fait l'opposé de ce que son ami lui avait conseillé, mais c'est comme cela qu'ils fonctionnent, l'un raisonnable et l'autre pas. Il sourit quand il voit le message de son meilleur ami s'afficher à l'écran. Il l'a prévenu de sa décision plusieurs heures auparavant, une fois le train démarré pour être sûr qu'il ne se soit pas défilé, mais il a dû attendre que le reporter atterrisse pour obtenir une réponse. Aimable, comme toujours, empreinte de vérité, «  _Tu es un idiot_ ». Idiot, peut être, sûrement, mais il doit parler à Vincent, il l'a laissé partir trop vite quelques jours plus tôt, trop chamboulé par les conséquences de ses actes, maintenant qu'il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il sait qu'il doit agir. Son plan est déjà parfaitement ficelé, comme à son habitude, il a tout prévu, il maîtrise sa vie.  
Il a décidé d'aller voir Vincent dans son univers, au théâtre, là où tout à commencé.  
Son cœur bat la chamade, il a le trac comme si c'était lui qui allait monter sur scène. Il a peur de perdre définitivement ce à quoi il s'accroche comme une sangsue. Alors il répond à Martin d'aller se faire voir, il augmente encore plus le volume de son casque, jusqu'à ce que ses tympans le brûlent puis il ferme les yeux, dans l'espoir que tout disparaisse en même temps que le paysage.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Il est le premier à applaudir quand la lumière s'éteint. Il est le premier à être debout lorsque Vincent salue. La fierté le pousse à frapper ses mains entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui fassent mal. Il a toujours été admiratif du travail du comédien, constamment, aussi bien dans leur vie quotidienne que lors de ses interventions télévisuelles. Il a toujours été impressionné par son talent, sa façon de raconter les choses, de faire vivre les histoires. Cependant, quand Vincent est sur scène, cela ne ressemble à rien d'autre. Vincent sur scène, c'est aussi puissant que la lune au milieu des nuages un soir été, aussi doux qu'un rayon de lumière qui vous caresse la joue un matin d'hiver, aussi somptueux que les milliards d'étoiles qui tapissent le ciel pour le faire briller, plus inoubliable qu'une étoile filante. Il le redécouvre, il a l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre, il retombe presque amoureux de cette nouvelle personne, encore plus flamboyante que celle qu'il connaît déjà, bien que cela soit difficile.  
  
  
Ça l'a frappé la première fois qu'il a vu le spectacle de Vincent, quand il jouait encore son spectacle à lui, son œuvre, son histoire. Il avait pris du temps avant de se décider à aller au théâtre mais il n'avait pas été déçu. Il avait redécouvert celui qu'il ne considérait alors que comme un ami, avant de réaliser que c'était bien plus que ça, que la fierté qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps était plus prenante que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il l'avait rejoint dans les loges dès la fermeture du rideau, pour le féliciter, lui faire part de son engouement et l'applaudir encore. Le visage touché et radieux de Vincent lui avait fait exploser le cœur d'une affection qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder pour lui. Il avait fondu sur ses lèvres, un geste valant bien plus que mille mots, et ils avaient partagé leur tout premier baiser. Rien n'avait été prévu et c'est une des rares fois où Hugo a accepté que sa vie puisse être imprévisible.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Les applaudissements du public le portent jusque dans sa loge, le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il se sent bien. Il rit et commente sa performance avec ses partenaires de scène, il pourrait presque se sentir heureux. Il est un poisson dans l'eau, à sa place, là où il doit être. Tout est bien agencé, bien rangé, ça pourrait même être parfait. Mais la stabilité de son petit univers est fragile, il le sait, il l'a appris à ses dépends.  
Il s'en rend une nouvelle fois compte quand on vient toquer à la porte de sa loge. Il paraît qu'un journaliste est là, qu'il voudrait lui parler, l'interviewer. Évidement, il accepte, pris dans l'euphorie du moment et l'envie de vanter les mérites de ce beau spectacle dont il fait partie. Ce n'est que quand ce fameux journaliste passe la porte qu'il réalise son erreur.  
  
  
\- Les voyages à l'autre bout du monde c'est surfait, tu préfères couvrir des petits spectacles de théâtre ? Demande Vincent, acerbe, pour se protéger.  
  
  
Hugo s'avance un peu plus et referme la porte derrière lui, sachant très bien qu'il ne sera pas invité à le faire. Il a le sourire aux lèvres, loin d'être blessé, la remarque du comédien le fait presque rire. Il ne se laisse pas démonter, focalisé sur la raison de sa venue. Vincent, assis sur sa chaise face au miroir a le visage fermé, il n'est pas d'humeur à affronter ses démons ce soir.  
  
  
\- C'était sublime. Tu as été incroyable. Commente le plus jeune tout en détaillant du regard l'endroit où il se trouve.  
  
  
Vincent est surpris, il était loin de s'attendre à une déclaration comme celle-ci. Il ne peut réprimer un sourire, ce qui l'énerve un peu plus. Un jour, les mots d'Hugo n'auront plus d'impact sur lui, il pourra vivre sa vie sans avoir besoin de sa reconnaissance ; être libre.  
  
  
\- Merci. Il souffle tout en pliant soigneusement sa veste de costume. Il ne dira rien d'autre, parce que les remerciements sont déjà de trop.  
  
  
Le plus jeune se retient de soupirer en réalisant que son ex amant ne lui facilitera pas la tâche.  
  
  
\- Je t'ai toujours adoré sur scène, c'est fou tout ce que tu dégages, tu deviens une nouvelle personne.  
  
  
Le cœur alourdi par le souvenir de leur premier baiser dans une loge similaire à celle-ci, Vincent relève le regard et croise celui de son ex compagnon dans le miroir, il sait qu'ils pensent à la même chose. Il a l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité, que des décennies se sont écoulées depuis qu'il a senti son ventre se tordre de bonheur sous les baisers du journaliste.  
  
  
\- Je crois avoir remarqué que ça te plaisait, oui.  
  
  
Il tente l'humour, il se cache parce qu'il a très bien compris le jeu d'Hugo et qu'il refuse de perdre, pas encore.  
  
  
\- Je voudrais te parler, si tu as du temps à m'accorder.  
  
  
Le comédien est tenté de décliner l'offre, de lui hurler de partir, de ne plus jamais revenir et de le laisser gérer ses fantômes en paix mais il en est incapable. Il ne sait que trop bien comment on se sent lorsque la personne que l'on aime décide que plus rien n'est possible. Il ne connaît que trop bien la douleur qui dévore le corps et le cœur qui s'éteint lorsque que l'on réalise que l'on vient de perdre tout ce à quoi on tenait. Il est passé par là, lui aussi, il y est même resté bloqué. Alors, enfin, il se tourne directement vers son interlocuteur. Il répond tout en évitant d'être ébloui par la force de ses sentiments toujours trop vifs à la vue du journaliste.  
  
  
\- Tu as fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas un monstre, je veux bien écouter ce que tu as à me dire.  
  
  
Il concède, d'un geste de la main digne d'un monarque. Les bras croisés, il attend.  
  
  
Hugo réfléchit, il a rarement été dans le rôle de celui qui parle, d'habitude, c'est lui qui pose les questions. La tirade qu'il a répété mentalement tout au long de son trajet lui semble maintenant obsolète, toute son assurance s'est volatilisée lorsqu'il a croisé les yeux bruns de Vincent. Il a bien trop peur de gâcher sa dernière chance. Il puise dans ses réserves pour y trouver de l'énergie , il cherche du courage mais il n'en a plus. Il est obligé de se lancer avec la voix vacillante et l'air terrifié alors que c'est lui qui a commencé.  
  
  
\- Je... Je sais que tout ne s'est pas passé excellemment bien entre nous parce que j'ai tout gâché.  
  
  
Il se fait couper par Vincent qui souffle « Bel euphémisme » mais il préfère en rire plutôt que de se laisser distraire. Alors il lui offre son plus beau sourire avant de continuer.  
  
  
\- Maintenant, je suis arrivé à un point de ma vie où je sais où j'en suis, je sais ce que veux et ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai pris du temps à y arriver, j'ai fait une sorte de crise d'ado à presque trente ans, certes, mais ca m'a été utile !  
  
  
Le comédien a décroisé les bras, il l'écoute à présent avec plus d'attention et il s'est même permis de porter un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sait qu'il est faible mais toute sa force est partie en même temps qu'Hugo.  
  
  
\- Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il me manque, c'est toi. Voilà. Alors je sais, et, crois moi, je comprends, que je t'ai blessé, que tu dois me haïr plus que tout et que tu espères juste me voir disparaître, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire en face, pour de vrai. Je veux être avec toi, Vincent. Je veux te retrouver et me rattraper pour tout ce que j'ai ruiné.  
  
  
Il lance un regard inquiet vers son ancien compagnon qui l'écoute les yeux humides et le dos voûté sous le poids des émotions qui l'accablent.  
  
  
\- Je sais qu'il est tard, que tu as refait ta vie, que tu es passé à autre chose. Je ne veux te forcer à rien, je veux juste que tu puisses être heureux et je pense que tu peux l'être avec moi.  
  
  
Vincent émet un petit rire au milieu de ses larmes, la confiance en lui d'Hugo ne semble jamais s'évanouir. Le plus jeune l'enveloppe d'un regard rempli d'affection et, à cet instant, alors qu'il a le visage humide de larmes pathétiques, qu'il revient de deux heures intensives sur scène et qu'il est à moitié encore costumé, il se sent comme la plus belle chose du monde. Le blond s'approche de lui et pose la main sur son épaule. Ils frissonnent tous les deux, électrisés par l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.  
  
  
\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Vincent...  
  
  
Sa voix est tellement douce qu'il serait prêt à le croire.  
  
  
Vincent ferme les yeux et il sent une perle de douleur glisser lentement sur sa joue, lui arrachant la peau au passage.  _Faire confiance._  Il aimerait, sincèrement, terriblement.  
  
Il l’a déjà fait, il a fermé les yeux et les oreilles face aux rumeurs qui courraient sur son ancien compagnon. Il avait enterré la peur dérangeante qu’il passe une nuit dans les bras d’autres personnes lors de leurs nombreuses soirées séparés. Il avait ri comme si on lui avait annoncé la chose la plus ridicule du monde quand on l’avait prévenu de la réputation de coureur du journaliste. Il lui avait aveuglément fait confiance, persuadé que jamais il ne lui ferait quelque chose comme ça. Jamais il ne s’était senti menacé par la présence d’une autre personne dans sa vie, totalement convaincu d’être le seul pour lui. Et il avait eu raison, Hugo lui avait toujours été fidèle, entièrement dévoué.  
  
Seulement, Vincent avait passé trop de temps à noyer la crainte lancinante de perdre son compagnon qu’il avait défailli quand il s’était aperçu que c’était arrivé malgré tout. Il n’avait rien vu venir. Ça avait été violent comme une claque.  
  
Hugo qui le rejoint un soir, l’air grave et les mains moites. Il s’adosse contre la porte d’entrée et annonce sobrement qu’ils doivent parler. Vincent ne s’inquiète pas le moins du monde, il sourit même parce qu’il a l’impression d’être dans une série à l’eau de rose. Le journaliste hésite, se mord la lèvre et plie ses sourcils. Il est anxieux, ça empeste tout l’appartement et Vincent sent la tension monter en lui.  
  


\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Hugo? Il demande d’une voix bien trop inquiète pour être rassurante.

 

 

\- Il faut qu’on arrête, Vincent.  
  
Et le monde s’arrête en effet subitement de tourner. Les yeux écarquillés, Le comédien le fixe, il se retrouve muet, aucun mot ne lui vient, des centaines de phrases défilent à’ toute allure dans son esprit mais aucune ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne comprend rien, il est perdu, à la dérive au milieu de l’espace, il n’a plus d’oxygène.  
  


\- Je... Je ne sais pas où j’en suis avec ma vie, Vincent, j’ai beaucoup de choses à gérer, il faut que je fasse le point, que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

 

 

\- Ah...

  
  
C’est tout ce qu’il trouve à dire et ça le mortifie, ça n’à pourtant jamais été son genre d’être peu bavard. Cependant, il a tellement mal qu’il n’est plus capable d’avoir des pensées cohérentes qui lui permettraient de répondre.  
  
  
\- Je suis désolé ... Vraiment. Je tiens à toi, beaucoup!! Et c’est pour ça qu’il faut qu’on arrête. Tu mérites quelqu’un qui est prêt à s’investir à 100% avec toi, je ne peux pas t’offrir ça, pas maintenant.

  
  
Vincent ne réagit toujours pas , Hugo s’inquiète. Il s’approche de lui et pose doucement la main sur son épaule.  
  


\- Vincent..? Il appelle, doucement.

 

 

\- Je comprends.

  
Sa voix faible répond le plus vite possible, parce que c'est ce qui lui semble être le plus adapté, bien qu’il n’ait pas encore complètement analysé la situation. Son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner depuis que l'homme de sa vie a décidé de partir.  
Ça a l’air de fonctionner puisqu’il voit le visage de son ... ex compagnon s’éloigner, les muscles enfin relâchés.  
  
  
-Merci. Sincèrement merci.  
  
Vincent hoche la tête en forçant un sourire et ça s’arrête comme ça. Pas de cri, pas de larmes. Pas de colère, pas de déchirure. Juste un silence assourdissant qui leur fait tourner la tête, coupé par le bruit d’un cœur qui se brise. Hugo pose un tendre baiser sur son front qui résonne plutôt comme un coup, qui lui laisse la peau incendiée et une cicatrice qui ne partira pas. Le jeune homme passe la porte une dernière fois après un ultime regard plein d’émotions autour de lui. Il laisse le maître des lieux dévasté dans son canapé, trop confus encore pour pouvoir réaliser que c’est la peine qui lui donne la nausée. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Il n’avait pas cherché à le retenir, il n’en avait pas le droit. Pas quand les yeux d’Hugo étaient aussi vides. Pas quand son teint était aussi terne. Pas quand il n’avait pas été capable de s’apercevoir à quel point l’homme qu’il aimait allait mal.  
  
  
Le cœur lourd de souvenirs, chargé de douleur, Vincent ne sait pas quoi répondre. Hugo le sent alors, comme toujours, il prend les devants. Il se penche pour être au niveau du comédien, de façon à pouvoir caresser sa joue. Il y essuie les larmes qui glissent de plus en plus. Sa caresse apaise magiquement la brûlure vive que Vincent ressentait, comme si la douceur de ses doigts suffisait à tout effacer.  
Doucement, Hugo prend la parole, la voix calme, basse, comme s’il tentait d’apprivoiser un animal apeuré.  
  


\- Est-ce que tu m’aimes ? Il demande.

 

 

\- Bien sûr.  
  
Vincent répond instantanément parce que c’est une évidence aussi vraie qu’il lui faut respirer pour vivre. C’est justement de cet amour que tous les problèmes naissent. Comme il serait plus facile de repousser Hugo si son corps n’était pas traversé par toutes ces émotions en sa présence.  
Le plus jeune semble satisfait, un sourire s’étire sur son visage fatigué. Il est même touché, il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche, aussi spontanée, véritable reflet de l’âme de Vincent.  
Alors à quoi bon attendre ? À quoi bon faire semblant ? Ils s’aiment tous les deux, pourquoi rendre les choses compliquées ?  
  
Persuadé d’avoir raison, il avance un peu plus son visage vers celui du comédien qui ne réagit pas. Pas de mouvement de recul, le journaliste prend ça comme une invitation à aller jusqu’à bout alors il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’est doux, hésitant au début mais, très vite Vincent répond et entreprend de lui faire comprendre combien il a souffert. Toute sa peine y passe et toute sa souffrance est étouffée par la détermination du plus jeune. Ils ne se détachent pas. Ils réalisent simplement à quel point ils se sont manqués et le temps est comme figé.  
  
Trois petits coups à la porte et ils sont ramenés à la réalité, arrachés de leur bulle. Ils sont déjà séparés quand un compagnon de scène de Vincent entre dans la loge, il n’a pas eu besoin d’autorisation, la pudeur n’existant pas dans le monde du théâtre. Il se fige en voyant Hugo au milieu de la pièce.  
  


\- Oh... pardon je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite

 

 

\- Il s’en allait.

 

La réplique de Vincent est vive, il ne laisse pas le temps à son ami d'ouvrir la bouche. Il passe furtivement ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes de leur baiser, prenant subitement conscience de ce qu'ils viennent de faire.  
 

Ah mince, tu ne l’emmènes pas fêter la première avec nous ? Demande l’intrus et Vincent voudrait le faire disparaître.

 

 

\- Vous faites une fête ? Bien sûr que je viens!  
  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'est Hugo, le ton enjoué, qui gagne. Il est décidé à ne pas laisser passer son ultime occasion de se rattraper auprès de celui qu'il aime. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le Mâconnais aurait déjà bien assassiné le jeune homme face à lui avec son air suffisant et fier. Son collègue n’a pas l’air de saisir les enjeux de cette discussion.  
Super alors, j’étais venu prévenir qu’on attend plus que Vincent pour partir mais du coup on va vous attendre tous les deux.  
  
Hugo lui offre son grand sourire de couverture Vogue tandis qu’il disparaît aussi vite qu’il est venu. Dès la porte fermée Vincent pointe le journaliste du doigt.  
  
  
\- A quoi tu joues Hugo?!  
  
Il est au bord de la crise de nerfs, trop de choses se passent dans son esprit. Il lutte contre le monde extérieur et, surtout, contre lui même. Il ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou pleurer, hurler ou se taire.  
   
\- Ben quoi? On m’a invité à faire la fête, je ne refuse jamais ce genre de propositions.  
  
Le comédien rêve d’arracher ce rictus moqueur des lèvres de son interlocuteur.  
Il inspire profondément, il faut qu’il se calme. Il a tout fait pour se sentir heureux ce soir, il est ravi du déroulement de la première, il se sentait parfaitement bien jusqu’à il y a encore quelques minutes, il ne va pas laisser Hugo tout gâcher, pas encore. Il a déjà passé de nombreuses soirées en sa compagnie, soirées qui lui ont laissé de très bons souvenirs. Alors il hoche la tête. Il ne laissera pas gagner, pas cette fois.   
  
  
\- Très bien. Tu peux venir si tu veux. 

  
  
Le blond hausse les sourcils, surpris d’avoir gagné aussi vite. Il y a dans la résignation de Vincent un tourment qui le fait frissonner.   
  


\- Tu es sûr? Il demande, avec la peur de se faire rejeter.

 

 

\- Ne me fais pas changer d’avis.   
  
Et Vincent se lève, retire encore tout son attirail de comédien pour reprendre le rôle le plus difficile à jouer, le sien. Hugo observe la métamorphose sans rien dire, appuyé contre le mur en réalisant doucement ce qu’il vient de se passer. Tout est allé si vite. Il a été si proche de le récupérer. Il soupire, peut être un peu trop fort puisque le plus vieux se tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil.  
  
  
\- Si ça te désespère à ce point de venir, tu peux rester ici tu sais. Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais invité. 

  
  
Le journaliste secoue vivement la tête, il est hors de question qu’il perde son occasion de passer une soirée avec celui qu’il aime. Vincent ne peut retenir un sourire attendri face à sa détermination. Son cœur est gonflé de tendresse, il le laisserait bien exploser s’il ne savait pas déjà les dégâts que ça lui causerait.   
  


——  
C’était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait dû le savoir, au moment même où il a cédé et autorise son cadet à venir. C’était une mauvaise idée parce que c’était tout ce qu’il n’aurait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait perdu quelques mois auparavant et qu'il s'était forcé à oublier.  
   
L’image d’Hugo au milieu de la table, entouré de ses amis, de gens de son univers à lui, riant, bavardant comme s’ils s’étaient toujours connus, comme si c’était aussi simple. La discussion est vive mais Vincent ne la suit plus depuis longtemps, il observe son ex compagnon défendre son point de vue, le coin de ses lèvres qui remue imperceptiblement quand il entend quelque chose qui lui déplaît, ses mains qui volent autour de lui pour appuyer ses arguments, son pli au milieu du front quand il est concentré sur ce que les autres lui disent et son sourire éblouissant quand leurs regards se croisent, comme si soudainement, toutes les lumières s’étaient éteintes et seul le journaliste existait, lumineux, resplendissant. Hugo, plus lumineux que tous les éclairages autour d’eux, Hugo et sa voix assurée parce qu’il sait parfaitement ce qu’il dit, Hugo et sa chaleur à ses côtés, Hugo, Hugo et toujours Hugo parce qu’il ne voit que lui.  
  
Le naturel de ce tableau, figé dans le temps comme une œuvre d’art qu’il ne se laissera jamais de regarder, cette familiarité, lui broient le cœur. Quand la main d’Hugo croise la sienne sous la table, que leurs doigts s’entrelacent spontanément, qu’ils se sourient presque amoureusement, c’est à cet instant précis que ça le frappe. De plein fouet, tous ses muscles se tendent soudainement, il en tremblerait s’il pouvait bouger. Son cœur a explosé, il n’a pas sur le retenir et ça se répand dans toutes ses veines, dans tout son être.  
  
Il est heureux. Et ça fait mal. Parce que c’est éphémère. Parce que c'est fragile.  
  
Le journaliste le regarde l’air inquiet et son pouce caresse distraitement le dos de sa main, on dirait qu’il ne s’en rend même pas compte, que c’est juste habituel. Parce que ça l'a été.  
   
Vincent se lève précipitamment sous le regard intrigué des convives, il doit sortir, respirer, retenir des larmes, enterrer des peurs. Il disparaît dans les rues froides de la ville endormie à quelques mètres de la musique assourdissante des bars aux alentours. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu’il a enfin réussi à sortir de son apnée, à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, le blond arrive à ses côtés.  
  
  
\- Tout va bien Vincent? Sa voix est pleine de sollicitude, c’est un appel à se faire embrasser, à se faire aimer.   
  
Le concerné ne répond pas, il ne trouve pas les mots, lui qui en connaît pourtant beaucoup, aucun ne paraît capable d’exprimer ce qu’il ressent. Il se loge dans les bras chauds du plus jeune qui l’accueille volontiers non sans faire part d’une énième inquiétude.   
  


\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive?

 

\- Je veux que tu restes.

C’est un murmure si bas, un souffle meurtri que l’air froid emporte sur son passage. C’est d’une fébrilité, d’une vulnérabilité telle qu’il se remet à trembler. C’est une supplique, aussi forte que la dernière volonté d’un mourant.  
Le strasbourgeois le serre fort comme pour l’absorber dans ses bras, le rassurer par la force de son étreinte. Lui faire comprendre ce que les mots ne peuvent pas expliquer parce qu'il ne les trouve pas non plus.   
  
  
\- Je ne vais nulle part, Vincent. Il souffle au creux de ses cheveux, les faisant frissonner tous les deux. Je reste avec toi, pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.  
  
  
Et Vincent ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, il a tellement envie d’y croire qu’il en a la tête qui tourne.   
  
  
\- Alors reste. Toujours. Ne me laisse plus.   
  
Cette fois-ci, c’est un ordre. Une volonté ferme, un ultimatum. Il sait qu'il le regrettera sûrement plus tard mais tout ce dont il a besoin à cet instant, c'est de la présence d'Hugo, de sa bienveillance, de son affection et de son amour. Alors enfin, la douleur s'évapore lorsqu'il lui répond ce qu'il veut entendre.  
  
  
\- Je reste.   
  


——  
  
Ils sont assis dans le train, l’un la tête appuyée contre la vitre et le regard perdu sur le smartphone entre ses mains, l’autre la tête écrasée sur l’épaule du premier, les yeux fermés, presque endormi, un livre à peine entamé sur les genoux. La main libre d’Hugo, qui ne pianote pas fiévreusement sur son téléphone, est perdue dans les boucles brunes du comédien contre lui. Ils sont enveloppés d’une plénitude extrême, un nuage de douceur, un cocon rien qu’à eux. Une bulle où il n'y a rien d'autre que du Soleil, où la pluie et les nuages ne trouvent pas leur place. Une bulle où enfin tout va bien, où le bonheur est partagé, où il fait bon de vivre.   
  
Depuis l’aéroport de Tokyo, Martin sourit tendrement en lisant le dernier message de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux le brûlent de fatigue et les lettres sont floues mais il arrive à en comprendre l’essentiel, c’est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il cherche une stupidité à répondre, quelque chose qui arrachera inévitablement un sourire un Hugo, qui lui enverra probablement un emoji doigt d’honneur comme il adore le faire, mais rien ne lui vient. Il est juste content pour eux, presque soulagé.  
Il le met tout de même en garde, parce que c’est son rôle en tant que pilier, de lui rappeler que tout ne s’est pas toujours bien passé, qu’il peut lui arriver de tout gâcher, qu'il n'est pas à l'abri de refaire une bêtise.   
  
_Prends soin de lui cette fois._  
  
Et le regard d’Hugo se tourne vers l’homme endormi à ses côtés, le cœur gros d’une affection débordante.   
  
_Promis._

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de base est partie d'une réflexion perso "wow Hugo a vraiment l'air bien là où il est" puis c'est parti en dément. Little did I know que c'était surtout grâce à Alexandra mais bon.
> 
> Sachez que ça n'aurait pas dû finir aussi bien mais ma meilleure amie me menace pour que j'écrive des choses un peu joyeuses.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu. A très bientôt...


End file.
